


You over anyone

by Wastednights



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), matteo florenzi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, SKAM - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wastednights/pseuds/Wastednights
Summary: soulmate au! Matteo never really trusted the whole soulmates concept, he understood why it was a thing, but he didn't trust it. Then he met David and the longer he knew David, the more he found himself hoping that someone was watching out for him for once and gave him the one thing he wanted in life, to be happy, to not go through what is parents did





	You over anyone

**Author's Note:**

> \- i really debated on posting this because i don't really like it all that much but i spent three days on it so yeah, i decided i'd post it. 
> 
> \- Anyways basically, they don't know who their soulmate is until their eighteenth birthday.

Matteo understood the concepts of soulmates, he understood why people were excited to meet the person they were destined to end up with. He also understood that you didn’t have to live the rest of your life with your soulmate, but most chose to. What Matteo didn’t understand is how you could date a person for months or years, find out who your soulmate is and leave the person you were dating for them. He didn’t understand how you could love someone and leave them for another person just because a name on your wrist appears. He didn’t understand why his dad left his mom because another woman’s name, Heidi Wagner, appeared on his wrist. 

\--

When Matteo was fourteen, he met David, it was Carlos birthday party. Most of their classmates were there, some of Carlos family, and a few other friends he had that didn’t go to school with them. He had known Carlos for a while, through Jonas really. As much fun as the part was, Matteo got bored very fast, it didn’t help that the only thing Jonas, Carlos and Abdi were talking about were girls. Apparently, Jonas and Carlos have a double date they were going on tomorrow, with Kiki and Hanna, two girls he sorts of considered his friends. Honestly, Matteo wasn’t even sure if he liked girls, at least not the way Jonas and the guys did. Don’t get him wrong, girls were cute and nice, but so were boys. But Matteo was only fourteen he didn’t have to figure it all out right now. 

He had gone outside to the backyard, there was a swing set there for Carlos younger siblings. Matteo sat down on one of the seats, pushing himself back and forth lightly with his feet. Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he opened one of the many game apps he had and started playing it. He had been so into the game he didn’t hear the footsteps that were walking towards him. 

“To cool for parties?”

Matteo looked up, almost dropping his phone from the surprise of another person being out here. A boy stood in front of him, in a black jacket and a dark blue beanie covering his hair. The boy raised an eyebrow, making Matteo realize he hadn’t responded yet. 

He shrugged his shoulders, “Just got bored of hearing my friends talk about their date tomorrow” 

“Oh, so you’re jealous then” The boy said, sitting down in the swing next to Matteo

“It’s more that I’d rather have a conversation with someone that didn’t focus on girls all the time” 

Matteo wasn’t sure why he was telling this boy that he didn’t want to talk about girls. The boy next to him probably did want to talk about girls. He didn’t even know the boy. Who was he and how did he know Carlos? More importantly why was he out here talking to Matteo when there was a party full of people inside?

“Well why don’t you talk to them about something else?” He asked, “Maybe they’re tired of talking about girls too, you just don’t know it”

Matteo snorted, “I doubt it, girls are their favorite topic”

The boy didn’t get a chance to reply, Carlos came out the back door, letting it slam shut behind him. 

“Dude there you are we’ve been looking for you everywhere” It was directed at Matteo, “Oh you met David, good I was going to introduce you two at some point tonight”

Carlos started talking to the boy, David, but Matteo wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying. He was looking at David, his dark hair curling into the beanie, the way he leaned against the pole of the swing set, and how his eyes keep darting back to Matteo. Carlos didn’t seem to notice, to caught up in telling David something his mom had said. Matteo was really wondering where Carlos had met David.

“- Anyways, my moms about to do the cake in a few minutes so you guys should come inside” Carlos said, turning to walk back to the house, not bothering on waiting for them.

Matteo looked back at David, who was already looking at him with a small smile, “So are you to cool for cake too?” He asked. 

“No” Matteo replied; he didn’t move from the swings though.

David tilted his head to the left and began to walk backwards, towards the house, “You know if you ever want to talk to someone about something that isn’t girls, I’m pretty good at keeping a conversation going” 

Matteo raised both of his eyebrows, because did David just offer to spend time with him? A boy he just met only ten minutes ago. He’s doesn’t say anything; he wants to say ‘yes’ but the words just don’t come out. Eventually David turned around and walked into the house, Matteo let out a breath. He looked around the yard, empty and dark, he could hear the people in the house start singing to Carlos. Sighing, Matteo stood up and walked to the house, pausing when he got to the back door. Mentally preparing himself for when he goes back into the party, knowing his friends will be asking what girl at the party he thought was cute. 

\--

The next time Matteo saw David, he was with Jonas and Carlos, or well he was supposed to be. They had been at the park, Carlos and Jonas only wanted to go so they could see the girls. Matteo knew this but he still allowed them to drag him to the park. So, while they were off somewhere doing who knows what with the girls. Matteo was sitting at a table with his earphones in. Once again, he was playing a game on his phone, he had music playing. 

Someone sat across from him, assuming it was one of the guys he didn’t bother looking up. It wasn’t until he was finished with the level of his game that he did. He glanced up, then quickly did a double take. The boy sitting in front of him was not Carlos or Jonas, it was David. David from Carlos party. David who offered to sit and talk to him about anything other than girls. David who Matteo hadn’t seen since the party almost a month ago. Matteo pulled his earphones out when he saw David’s mouth moving. 

“Sorry what?” He asked. 

David smiled, “I said ‘hey’”

“Oh” Matteo looked down, “Hi” 

“I’m David”

“I Know” Matteo looked up, David raised his eyebrow, “I mean I remember you, from the party” David didn’t say anything, just looked at Matteo, “Uh, I’m Matteo”

He smiled again, “I know” 

“Oh” 

David nodded, looking around the park once before looking back at Matteo, “What’re you doing here?”

“Um Carlos and Jonas wanted to come” 

“And, where are they?”

Matteo shrugged, “Not sure, someone with the girl I guess” 

“The girls?”

“Hanna and Kiki, the ones they had a date with” Matteo wasn’t sure If David even remember the conversation, they had a month ago, but he nodded like he did. 

“They just left you here?” David asked, “Why’d you even come if you knew they were going to be with them?”

“Actually, I left them, watching them attempt to flirt was giving me second hand embarrassment”

Matteo decided not to answer the second question, not wanting to tell David that being the third wheel on their date was better than sitting at home alone. 

“Do you think you could do better?” 

“Do better at what?”

“Do you think you could flirt better than them?” A small smirk laid on David’s mouth. 

They stared at one another, not saying anything. Matteo blinked slowly; eyes concentrated on David’s eyes. Even though they were a dark brown color they sparkled more than Matteo’s blue ones. He had long eyelashes, long ones that brushed against his cheek when he blinked. Matteo’s eyes dropped down to the table, David had a book and a pen in his hand, his fingers had smudges on them. 

“Do you draw?” Matteo asked instead of answering his question

“A bit yeah”

“Could I see?”

“I don’t usually show them to people” Before Matteo could tell him it was ok, he said, “But I guess I could show you”

Matteo nodded silently as David put his pen in his bag, opening the book to the first page and handing it to him. He held David’s gaze for a few more seconds before finally looking down at the book. There were many drawings on the pages, some of birds, trees, people. A drawing of David himself, he drew himself with spikey hair and boots. 

“These are cool” Matteo said, not able to think of another word for his amazing art, “I like how you draw yourself” 

“Thanks” David said softly. 

There were a couple of pages stuck together, Matteo picked at them for a second. He looked up at David with his eyebrows furrowed together. Before he could ask why they were stuck together, a hand clapped down on Matteo’s shoulder, making him jump. Jonas sat down next to him, Carlos on the other side next to David. Matteo closed David’s book, placing it down next to him. 

“Hey dude why’d you leave?” Jonas asked.

“Yeah, Kiki told Sara you were coming, she showed up and you weren’t there” 

Matteo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Just felt like coming here” 

“What’re you doing here?” Carlos asked David. 

“I was just out walking around when I ran into Matteo” 

“Oh man, Matteo guess what?” Jonas asked, “Carlos and I got another date with the girls, you should ask Sara out and we could all go on a date”

Humming, Matteo shrugged, “Maybe” 

“It’s going be great dude” 

The conversation shifted from there, Carlos and Jonas talking about where they and the girls should go on their date. Matteo looked over to David, who was already looking at him. He seemed to do that a lot, already looking at Matteo when he looks at David. 

“Are you coming?” Carlos asked, Matteo looked away from David, and at Carlos

“Where?”

“Jonas house to play video games” Carlos gave him a weird look

“Oh, um yeah” Matteo said

“Alright, David I’ll see you later, yeah?” Carlos looked over to David, Matteo watched as David nodded. 

Jonas and Carlos stood up and began walking away from the table, down the path. Matteo looked down and picked up David’s book. He handed the book over, then stood up from the table. 

“I guess I’ll see you” Matteo said.

“Yeah I guess” 

Matteo started walking the same direction Jonas and Carlos did, but stopped, turning back to David.

“Do you remember when you said if I ever wanted to talk to someone about anything other than girls?” 

“yeah” 

“Do you want to hang out sometime?” Matteo asked, David looked surprised.

“Sure” He said, opening his book, taking his pen and writing something down. He ripped the paper out and closed the book. 

David stood up and walked over to Matteo, “Here” He put the paper in Matteo’s hand, “Text me when” 

Matteo stood there staring at the paper in his hand. David walked down the path going the opposite direction the boys did. Matteo turned and watched as David made his way down the side walk. When he was finally out of sight, Matteo started walking towards Jonas house. 

\--  
“So, soulmates?” 

“Yeah?”  
“How do you feel about them?”

David and Matteo had hung out many times at this point. They go to the park. They listen to music. They ride bikes. They do everything but talk about girls. The first time they hung out it was a bit awkward, mostly because they didn’t know anything about one another other, other an each other’s name. Eventually they got used to each other, learning stuff about the other, David easily became one of Matteo’s best friends. 

They were currently on Matteo’s bed, David sitting up back pressed against the wall, Matteo laying on his back looking at the ceiling. Matteo’s mom had been at his aunt’s house, so he had the smart idea to invite David over. 

“I don’t know” David said, “I think its weird that someone is destined to you, like you don’t have a say in who you get to be with”

“People don’t always choose their soulmate” Matteo said, even though he didn’t believe it. 

“Yeah but then there is probably always doubt in the back of your mind whether or not you’re making the right choice of not choosing your soulmate” 

Matteo didn’t say anything. He wondered if his dad thought twice before choosing Heidi over him and his mom. He doubted it, his dad hadn’t even cared when he was born, didn’t bother to show up. 

“What about you, what do you think of it?”

Matteo closed his eyes, “I think its complete shit” 

“Why?” David asked.

“So many things could go wrong” He sighed, “You could be with someone and find your soulmate, then you’ll have to decide whether you want the person you been with or this random person that’s supposed to be the one for you. Your soulmates could be in love with someone else or they could have died and then what? Then there are those rare cases where someone Is your soulmate but you’re someone else’s soulmate, what the hell is that?”

“You’ve thought about this a lot” David said, Matteo opened his eyes, tilted his head towards David. 

“Yeah I had fifteen long years” 

“Is that what happened to your parents?”

Matteo pursed his lips and looked back up at the ceiling. He wasn’t expecting David to ask that. No one has ever bothered to ask that. Matteo hardly ever talked about his parents, other than the fact that Matteo’s mom wasn’t always completely there, mentally. Matteo didn’t want to talk about his parents, what happened to them, what his dad did. So, he did what he does best, he ignored the question. 

“Do you want to go play video games?” He asked, standing up already walking towards his bedroom door. 

David followed him out into the living room, where Matteo’s game system was. He lent against the back of the couch as Matteo went and turned on the tv. 

“You don’t have to do that, you know” 

Matteo paused, “Do what?”

“Act like you don’t feel or care about things” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” 

“Whenever I ask you a question, sometimes they aren’t even personal questions, you ignore it” David moved to sit down on the couch, “You’re allowed to feel things and state your opinions, especially with me” 

It was weird, Matteo often found himself wanting to tell David about his parents. But not only about them, about a lot of stuff he has never wanted to tell people.  
Matteo moved to sit down next to David, staring at him for a moment before leaning back, “My parent got together when they were sixteen, my mom got pregnant with me a few months before she turned eighteen, when she told my dad it was his birthday, he had said he was happy and that he’d support her” He let out a breath, blinking away the tears he could feel forming in his eyes, “He lied, his soulmate was some other lady and he left my mom”

“I’m sorry”

“Yeah well who needs him anyways, I’m perfectly fine without him”

“You can tell me stuff Matteo, you can trust me, I’ll listen if you ever need someone”

“Thanks” Matteo sat up and turned on the game, “But I rather not talk about my parents anymore” 

“Okay so we’ll talk about anything else other than your parents” David grabbed the other controller from the table, “And girls” 

Matteo couldn’t help but smile at that. He’s only ever told one person what happen with his parents before. But it felt nice for someone else to know, to feel just as confused as he was as to why his dad picked the lady over them. The fact that it was David who he told felt even better, David was easy to talk to, easier than his other friends. 

\--

They were at the park, David wanted to come so he could get some inspiration to draw. Matteo just wanted to hang out with David. So, they were back at the table from the second time they met. David drawing and Matteo watching a video on his phone. Matteo found it weird how comforting it was to just be in David’s presence, they weren’t even talking, just enjoying each other’s company. 

Matteo looked up at David, he was so concentrated on whatever he was drawing. His bottom lip was pulled between his teeth, his hair falling in front of his eyes. His hand moved smoothly and quick along the page, it made Matteo wonder if David was this good at everything he did. David dragged his eyes away from the page, looking over to Matteo. He hadn’t expected Matteo to already be looking at him. 

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” David asked 

Matteo dropped his gaze “Like what?”

“I don’t know, you just had this look on your face” 

“There was no look on my face” 

“If you say so” David mumbled, looking back down 

“What’re you drawing?”

“Nothing” 

“Mm, very convincing” Matteo said, “Can I see it?”

“No”

“What, why not?”

“Because its private”

Matteo rolled his eyes, “You always show me your drawings”

“The ones that aren’t private”

That made Matteo frown, he didn’t realize David had private drawings. Ones that David hadn’t shared with him. It made him wonder if there were any other things David didn’t share with him. It also made Matteo kind of self-conscious because of how much of himself he had shared with David. 

Sighing David looked back up at him, “Okay fine you can look at it”

Matteo smiled slightly, holding his hands out for the book. David hesitated before placing it in Matteo’s opened hands. Matteo brought it closer to him, turning it around so it was facing the right way. Matteo expected many things, another bird, some artist or filmmaker David liked, or even a random object David found when he was on one of his adventures. What Matteo didn’t expect was to be looking at a drawing of himself. Matteo realized it was of him just a few minutes ago, playing the game on his phone. The drawing was very detailed, the table Matteo had been resting his arms on, Matteo’s hands that were holding his phone. 

Matteo looked over to David, who was staring at Matteo, “This is um,” Matteo glanced back down at the drawing, “Amazing” 

“it’s okay, I need to work on my hands” David said, placing his chin on his palm. 

“Well I think it’s amazing” Matteo mumbled; David gave him a smile. 

Matteo would be lying if he said his heart didn’t beat a little faster at David’s smile. He’d also be lying if he said that didn’t freak him out. He could not like David. He was Matteo’s best friend; you’re not supposed to like your best friends. Not only that, Matteo had made it his personal goal not to like or date anyone before he turned eighteen, before he could find out who his soulmate was. 

“What’s wrong?” David asked when he saw Matteo mouth fall into a frown 

“Nothing” Matteo answered, a little too quickly, “Um, I have to go” 

“What, why?”

“I uh, I promised my mom I’d be home by six” Matteo said, giving David his book back. 

“Do you want me to walk with you?”

“No” Matteo replied, loudly, “I mean no, it’s ok I’ll see you later” 

He turned and started walking to the exit of the park, not giving David a chance to say goodbye. He paused when he made it out of the park and sat down on the bus bench. Placing his head in his hands he let out a breath, you cannot like David, you cannot like David. Matteo groaned as he stood up and began walking in the direction of his house. David’s smile flashed through his head for a second, you cannot like David, repeating over and over in his head. 

\--

Matteo is sixteen when he breaks his promise to himself not to date anyone before he knew who his soulmate was. He had been sitting at his desk trying to study for the upcoming test he had. Except everything he was reading was very boring, he kept getting distracted by the notifications pinging on his phone. A knock on his window startled him, causing his phone to fall from his hand and onto the desk. Looking over he saw David, motioning for him to open his window. 

“What’re you doing here?” Matteo asked, holding his window open for David to climb through 

“I expected a bit more excitement” David said, throwing himself onto the bed, “Especially since I’m your favorite person and all” 

Matteo hummed, not agreeing but not disagreeing with what David said. Matteo sat back down at his desk, trying to focus on the words in front of him. He could feel David’s eyes on him, Matteo desperately wanted to turn and look back at him. 

“So, do you notice anything different?” David asked, giving Matteo a reason to turn towards him 

Matteo stared at him, eyes tracing over David’s face. Nothing looked different, he still had long eyelashes and his hair was the same. He was ready to tell David everything was the same when he saw it. The piercing in David’s nose, it was small and round. Matteo’s mouth parted slightly, David had talked about getting a septum piercing before, but Matteo never thought he’d go and do it. 

“Whoa dude” Matteo moved to sit next to David on the bed, “Did it hurt?”

“Well I was getting a needle shoved through my nose to yeah kind of” David laughed, rolling his eyes at the question 

Matteo shoved him lightly, a small smile on his face, “It looks good” you look good, He wanted to say

“Yeah?” David asked, his cheeks turning a light of shade of red

Nodding Matteo leaned closer, staring at the piercing. David really did look good with it, nothing about it stood out, just a tiny silver circle, but somehow, he made it look amazing. 

Breaking the silence, David asked, “Do you want to go out with me?”

“Sure, where’re you going?”

David laughed, “No Matteo” David sat up, “I meant do you want to go out with me, like on a date” 

Matteo’s eyes widen as he looked up at David, “W-what?”

“I mean unless I’ve totally read this wrong” David ran his hand through his hair, resting it on his neck.

“This?” Matteo was starting to wonder if he was broken

“I was getting these feelings that you liked me, and I’ve liked you for- “David let out a breath, “-for a while now, but we can forget this ever happened if I was wrong- “

Matteo stopped listening. What the hell, David liked him? Matteo hadn’t expected this. Everything in his brain was telling him to say no, there was a huge chance David was not his soulmate. Also, what if it didn’t work out between them and they broke up, would they be able to stay friends after that? But then there was everything else in Matteo’s body that was telling him to say yes. He has liked David for almost a year now, it’d be so stupid of him to say no. 

“No” Matteo said, cutting off David causing his face to fall, “Wait no! I meant no you didn’t read the anything wrong” 

“Okay” David said slowly, “So you will go out with me?”

Matteo smiled, nodding his head, “Yes David I will”  
\--

“David and I are dating” 

They were at Carlos house, playing video games and eating pizza. It had been a couple of months since David asked Matteo out on a date. Matteo figured it was time to tell Jonas, Carlos and Abdi about them. There was no better way to do that than to just blurt it out at a random time. It was surprisingly easy being around the guys without them finding out they were together. The only thing that really changed in their relationship since they got together was that they held hands and kissed. 

“About time” Carlos said, frantically the button on the game controller 

“Honestly I thought you guys would never figure out you liked one another” Jonas added

“What?” Matteo asked, looking between the two

“I thought you two were secretly dating this whole time” Abdi said, not even looking up from his phone

Matteo looked at David, eyebrows drawn together in confusion, because what the hell? 

David laughed, shrugging his shoulders, “Well that was easier than we thought”

Laying back into the couch, Matteo rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh, because wow his fucking friends. 

\--

Matteo sat on his bed; legs crossed facing David. There were fifteen minutes left until David’s eighteenth birthday, fifteen minutes until they knew who David’s soulmate was. Matteo remembered what he told himself, no dating before eighteen, but then that flew out the window. He remembered telling himself not to fall in love, not that he thought David would want to keep dating him for longer than six months. But then six months passed, and Matteo had been so far gone for David at that point. Now it’s been almost two years since David had asked Matteo out, and if he were being honest, Matteo wasn’t sure what he would do if he and David weren’t soulmates. 

“How is it my birthday but you’re more nervous than me?” David asked, poking Matteo with his pen 

Matteo shrugged, thinking back to all those times his brain told him how stupid he was for falling for the boy in front of him. David who was incredibly kind and always offering to help other. David who never got annoyed at Matteo for his endless complaining. David who made Matteo’s heart beat faster whenever he gives Matteo that beautiful smiles of his.

“There’s no reason for you to be nervous, you know”

“David there is a chance that my name won’t appear on your wrist!” Matteo exclaimed, immediately remembering his mom is asleep in the other room, whispering, “That’s a perfect reason to be nervous”

“Your name will appear on my wrist, don’t worry” David said calmly, Matteo rolled his eyes at how sure he sounded. 

“Luck and fate have never been very fond of me, so I doubt they’ll let me have one good thing”

Matteo knew that even if his named didn’t appear on David’s wrist, David could still choose to be with him. But then Matteo thought back to when he first asked David about soulmates, how he said that if you didn’t choose your soulmates you’d always wonder if it was the right choice. Matteo didn’t want David to question his choice if he had to pick between his soulmate and him. He didn’t want David to resent him if he did pick Matteo over whoever he was meant to be with. He didn’t want to go through the pain of David realizing that his soulmate was much better than Matteo. He also knew that even if he was David’s soulmate, David could still easily get tired of him, nothing was set in stone. 

David wiggled his fingers as he felt a weird tingle shoot throughout his right arm. His phone read three minutes past midnight. He lifted his arm, bringing it closer to his face. David stared at the letters slowly making their way onto his wrist, in possibly the ugliest, sloppiest hand writing he had ever seen. 

“Is it there yet?” Matteo asked, not sounding as excited as David was currently feeling. 

David nodded, a smug look on his face, “I told you it’d be your name on my wrist” He turned his arm so that Matteo could see, “I’m always right” 

Letting his body relax a smile made its way to his face, “Oh my god” Matteo grabbed his wrist, holding It close to his face. 

Matteo pulled David into a hug, one that was probably entirely to tight. David wrapped his arms around Matteo’s waist, letting out a laugh. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other. David rested his head on Matteo’s shoulder, his heart was pounding. 

David pulled away first, “So Matteo, Mr. Soulmate” He laughed again, “That is some beautiful hand writing you have here” 

“Shut up, I was like seven when I wrote that” 

They laid down on the bed, Matteo’s head on David’s chest, staring at Matteo’s horribly written name on David’s wrist. David’s other hand ran through Matteo’s hair, pausing to twirl a strand around his finger. 

“You know, I would’ve chosen you whether it was your name or not, right?” David mumbled, “It was always going to be you over anyone”

“I know” Matteo replied, because he did, “I love you” he did. 

“I love you too” 

\--

David was late, he was twenty-three minutes late. Matteo sat on his bed cross legged, just like he did a few months ago. The only difference this time is that It was Matteo’s eighteenth birthday, twenty-three minutes in. Matteo sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. He had felt the weird tingle run through his arm, but he didn’t look. Not yet. Not without David. It didn’t really matter whose name was on Matteo’s wrist, because it was always going to be David over anyone else. So, it didn’t matter, well maybe it did a little. Even though it would always be David, the thought of someone else’s name on him weirded him out. 

Matteo was weak, he couldn’t wait any longer. He removed the band aid he placed over his wrist to prevent himself from seeing the name. Tears immediately sprung to his eyes. In all its glory, nice and neat, was written David Schreibner. Matteo ran his finger over the name, he pursed his lips, a smile threatening to break through. A tap on the window brought him out of his daze. David sent a tiny wave to him through the glass. Matteo got up and opened the window for him. 

“sorry Laura wouldn’t stop talking about som-“ 

Matteo cut him off with a kiss, throwing his arms around David’s shoulders. David made a sound of surprise, his hands instantly going to Matteo’s waist. Matteo kissed him once more before pulling away. 

“It doesn’t matter, look” He said, holding his arm up to David’s face. 

David’s eyes crossed because of how close Matteo’s arm was, “Jesus what’re you-“He stopped, pulling his arm away and reading the name, “Oh shit” 

“Yeah ‘oh shit’” Matteo laughed, “We are officially soulmates” 

“My official, one and only, soulmate” David said, leaning in and kissing Matteo again. 

“That’s me” 

David smiled at Matteo, that smile that made his heart beat a mile a minute. Matteo still had his doubts about soulmates and forever. It wasn’t perfect, there were many people in the world who didn’t get the person they thought they would. But he got David in the end, so someone, somewhere was doing something right. Someone somewhere finally decided to let something great come into Matteo’s life and stay. 

“I would have chosen you too, no matter whose name was I had” Matteo said, remembering what David had said to him a few months ago, “It was always going to be you over anyone”

Another kiss, “I love you” David did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you'd like :)


End file.
